Smallville:Splinter Cell
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Jor-El releases General Zod from the Phantom Zone to aid him against Major Zod who will destroy Earth if he is not stopped. Kal-El and Doomsday team up as does Jor-El and Zod to stop the Mirror Universe duplicate of Zod. Not a crossover with V.
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Chance encounter_

_**The Phantom Zone:**_ Jor-El landed in sand and or dirt he landed here. Normally he would be without power, but in this alternate reality of _The Phantom Zone_ his powers were full and natural. He wore one of the Costumes of his son, that bore the family Crest of the House of El. He knew General Zod would recognize the symbol. But he was not sure Zod would accept his invitation. He began to walk toward one of the settlements that were far and between in this alternate reality he had discovered and used to jail the most criminal of people and creatures that had tried to either conquer his home planet of Krypton or tried to destroy it. His most recent person that he had locked up here was the General of Krypton's armies, Ben-Joi Zod who had lead the armies against Palpatine's forces when an unknown Empire tried to conquer Krypton then sided with a Lizard people who called themselves _The Visitors_. He quickly discovered in searching Zod's home that he had begun plans to wield the kind of control that Palpatine had over his own people. The most startling revelation had been when Kal-El and Trinity Jean Knight had come from the future the young General had raped his own daughter. When what he had done to the young girl had been discovered He had discovered Zod had discovered the missile defense codes from Brainiac and had ordered the reprogrammed computer that basically ran the planet had launched a missile into Krypton's sun causing it to become red. Jor-El had requested that he be confined to the Phantom Zone for his crimes against the People of Krypton. Since there was no death penalty on Krypton, the Council had originally decided to pardon the young Kryptonian until Zod's assistant had come forward and had been raped by Zod's new wife Faora who had been engaged to Zod and had secretly married the General when he was simply a Major on one of Krypton's moons. Zod's previous wife, Ursa had been killed by one of Palpatine's men during the Empire's attempt at conquering Krypton. Now trapped in the very prison that Jor-El had discovered, the General had massed quite an army of Kryptonian dissents who would rally to his cause.

"Who are you?" spoke one of the jailor captains.

"Jor-El son of Dax-El. I imprisoned most of the criminal elements found here. Take me to General Zod," Jor-El said. The jailor captain noticed the family crest of the House of El.

"Yes, My Master, at once," the captain said. They moved to the huts. They then saw Faora, Zod's wife, who had been beheaded on Krypton but here she had a body but could not touch Jor-El.

"Jor-El here to see General Zod," The jailor Captain said. Faora stared at the alien costume.

"Ben-Joi, Your Jailor is here," she yelled. The young man came forward from the hut, bandaged from a fight.

"What brings the mighty Jor-El to my section of the prison," General Zod asked.

"My son needs you to save the planet Earth," Jor-El said.

"Your son made it to Earth? What about my son?" Zod asked.

"You attached your son to my son's ship or at least one of your...followers did anyway in your name," Jor-El challenged.

"You realize that our children will wage war against each other," Zod pointed out.

"Yes but now we must aid my son. The mirror universe of your duplicate has made it to Earth and will overpower the planet even despite our children's powers," Jor-El said.

"What will you give me for aiding us," Zod asked.

"I have talked to the leader of the United States of America where my son lives, and there is a territory that they control that they will give you to control as your own, but you are ultimately answerable to them," Jor-El said. The young criminal stared at his enemy and then nodded.

"I will accept your terms, My friend," Zod finally said.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_Chapter 2:revival_

Jor-El stared at General Zod as the young General paced back and forth in his hut. He had been stunned by Jor-El's claim that an alternate reality version of himself had somehow gotten to Earth and was threatening to destroy it. He was even more shocked by the USA's decision to give him territory for him and members of the city of Kandor who had been expelled to this _Phantom Zone_. He had heard whispers that a good majority of Kandor's residents had made it to Earth somehow and was residing in the US.

"So, tell me Jor-El, how did Major Zod make it to Earth?" he asked. His last memory was of himself being sentenced by the ruling Council of Krypton. He remembered fighting the Mirror Universe in what was chronicled by the ruling council, _The Mirror Wars_ which took place before either Palpatine showed up or the Visitors showed up to try to take over the planet.

"You will remember the Mirror Wars and how some of your men were strategically placed among the Mirror Universe duplicates of our people? Some of those men made it to Earth and are living in the City of New Orleans, Louisiana in the United States. They met my son and reported to him what they had discovered on the Mirror Universe side. They had infiltrated the Mirror Universe and had been sending hourly reports to the Fortress Of Solitude my son had created in the extreme Northern region of the Planet Earth. The Humans call it the North Pole. Kal-El's sister Trinity had unlocked the security password that the Kandorian put on those reports and read each and every one of them. She then asked that Kandorian to come through via the Fortress's portal and asked that soldier to request and audience with the Current President of the United States, Barack Obama. He in turn heard the reports from the Soldier and had requested the information about the Mirror Universe be declassified only to him and te soldier so they could better know what they were dealing with," Jor-El said but was interrupted by General Zod.

"Why could this soldier have given this President access to the Fortress computers? Surely that would have been better than to declassify something probably years old," The General wanted to know.

"Just because the information was declassified, doesn't mean that the US didn't keep the information up to date. It just wasn't released to the general public. It was done much in the same way I kept information about _The Phantom Zone_ out of the public eye of the citizens of Krypton. The only reason that information was made public to our people was because the Council ruled that your trial be made public. It was not supposed to be public but we were learning more about Earth, and we had adopted many human traditions like holding public trials and executions. In your case, that was the first time our populace learned of the _Zone_. They approved of it and decided by a huge marginal vote to use it as our prison for Criminals such as yourself. Apparently on the Mirror Krypton, the _Phantom Zone_ was used to imprison anybody who didn't side with their government. Some of them were Kandorians who didn't like the idea of attacking our Krypton. Their own Major Zod had come up with the plan and it was approved. Anybody who stood in his way was thrown in _The Phantom Zone_. The only way they were repelled was thanks to you. Somehow the Mirror Earth had discovered our reality and sought to take it over using the Mirror Universe version of my son who had been corrupted by that universe's version of Lex Luthor. General, if Major Zod successfully completes his mission, everything on Earth, our reality's Earth will go the way that their Krypton did. He laid waste to it, not destroying the planet but made it uninhabitable. Would you want that?" Jor-El asked. The General shook his head no.

"All I wanted was to rule Krypton. Not leave it for no one to use," General Zod said.

"Then come with me to Earth. Now! Your son is on Earth now and we can combine forces with your son and my own and defeat this monstrosity from walking Earth," Jor-El pleaded. Faora spoke up.

"My husband, we have followers here. Why would you side with our jailor?" She asked.

"Faora my love, don't you get it? Our son is on Earth, the planet that generations of Kryptonians have lived to see. While I want to rule something in the name of Zod, I never wanted to destroy anything. Even when I shot those two missles to Krypton's sun, I never thought it would lead to the end of life on our planet. All I thought about was what I wanted. If any of our people survived, they need a ruler," Zod said.

"Your a fool, Ben-Joi. Why would you want to go to a plaent that our people made such a big deal out of and rule a mere country when you can rule the world?" She said.

"Because I'd rather rule a country than live in this reality where I have nothing," Zod said.

"Very well Ben-Joi, but know this that when and if you come back, I will not be waiting on or for you," She said walking out.

"You don't have to leave, Faora," Jor-El said. She then slapped him. He stared at her with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Honestly Faora, I don't know what he saw in you," Jor-El said sadly.

"I don't know what I saw in him either," She said walking out.

"I need a body, Jor-El, because you stripped me of my body on Krypton,"Ben-Joi said.

"My son is using a machine that I used to create this body in the Earth year 1983. Now we must go," Jor-El said removing from his cape a _Phantom Zone Projector_. He opened the beam to a wide beam and he and General Zod were gone.

_The Fortress of Solitude, North Pole:_ Clark stared at the cloning matrix to make sure he got the computations right. The computations he was working on was for General Zod's body. Both He and Trinity had been working since Jor-El had left for _The Phantom Zone_ to go look for General Zod who was in a phantom form. Trinity then heard a beeping come from a nearby panel, and she touched one of the crystals and a portal opened and Jor-El was thrown back.

"Where is he?" Clark asked. Jor-El held up the Phantom Zone projector. "I stored him on the _Phantom Zone projector_," Jor-El said. Clark nodded.

"His body is almost ready," Clark said as He turned to see Trinity finish the last of the computations and she nodded and tapped another crystal and an ice prism formed and they watched as Zod's body was formed. Jor-El nodded his approval.

"Very nicely done, my daughter," Jor-El said. She nodded as she looked over the body that was recreated from her memories of when she was on Krypton with Clark.

"Thank you Father, but do think it wise we unleash him against Major Zod? He very well may turn on us," She said. He shook his head no.

"No, but what choice do we have? We need someone just as cunning, just as manipulative as Major Zod to stop the Major. General Zod is our only choice. We have to stop him," Jor-El said. He aimed the _Phantom Zone Projector_ at the still non-moving body and a couple of minutes General Zod opened his eyes.

"Welcome to Earth, General," Spoke Kal-El. Zod turned to see Superman.

"Who are you?" General Zod said, not recognizing Clark.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. I was born on Krypton, but was raised on Earth. I met you some years ago in Krypton's past. This is my sister Trinity Jean Knight. Her biological father is Jor-El but her mother is Elizabeth Knight, a human. You met her too on Krypton as well. We don't have much time, General," Clark said.

"Fine," General Zod said as he moved to the crystal control panel. He smiled. His war against the Mirror Universe was about to pick up where it had left off...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_Chapter 3:Major Zod_

_Smallville:_The small town's sign that read "meteor capital of the world" and gave the population count as of the last census, had just grown by 3 as three cloaked individuals wearing tunics and hoods stared at the sign and then proceeded to enter the town. They stared at the _Talon_, which was a _LuthorCorp subsidiary_ they found fascinating. They entered the small coffee house. The Coffee House was founded by Lana Lang, and was partnered with Lex Luthor during Lana's sophomore year in High School. The three people stared at the young woman behind the bar.

"Hi," Hannah Melvin who worked as a manager for the place in Lana's absence, said to the three strangers. She smiled at Major Zod and the man and woman who was with him.

"Greetings in the name of Zod," The woman said as she stared behind the bar.

"Greetings in the name of Christ," Hannah replied back. Major Zod then stared closely at Hannah.

"You! The human known as the Immortal!" Ben-Joi said.

"Oh my God! Your Zod! What do you want here?" Hannah said. The woman, Aeyther grabbed Hannah by the neck.

"We are seeking shelter and no mortal shall stop us," She said.

"I can't die and you should know that by now, Ben Joi. I may not have the natural gifts you Kryptonians have, but I know someone who will stop you," Hannah said between breaths.

"Your attention, humans! My name is Ben Joi Zod, and I declare that this place is under the control of Zod. If you serve me, you will live, if you do not, you will die. I dare anyone to defy me," Zod said to the people around them. They then saw the woman holding Hannah by the neck.

"What the hell are you going to do to her," One woman asked.

"Nothing. She is guarded against my powers, but you humans on the other hand, are not," Zod said.

"You have no powers here Ben Joi. Jor-El saw to that," Hannah said as she was released.

_The Fortress, The North Pole:_Trinity Jean Knight was using the control panel to tap into various satellites across the planet. She then brought up a particular scene.

"Where is this feed coming from?" Jor-El asked.

"Remember those security cameras Knight Industries and LuthorCorp installed in the _Talon_ a year ago? LuthorCorp still has satellites in orbit and it dumped this live feed to a Knight Industries Technology computer system. I rerouted the feed to interact here," Trinity said.

"What do we do?" General Zod asked, unsure as to what do. He then pointed to the girl, Hannah Melvin.

"I know her or rather of her. She was code-named Immortal. I also know she comes from the Mirror Universe," The General said.

"So, now what?" Clark said. Both Jor-El and the General smiled.

"Become Superman. Stop them," Jor-El said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Clark stared at him and then grabbed one of his costumes and used his super speed and almost instantaniously he was dressed in his superman costume.

"Would Major Zod know about this place?" Trinity said as she glanced up at her brother.

"He might. If everything there is duplicated, then the Fortress would be as well," The General suggested. Trinity then shook her head.

"When Clark and I were there we didn't find evidence of the Fortress, but we did discover Krypton existed there, but was largely uninhabited. So The Fortress might exist there or it might not," Trinity countered.

"Jor-El and The General will change the Fortress security code so that only General Zod, you or I can get in," Superman said.

"Go, my son. The World needs you," Jor-El said. His son looked up to the skies and leaped into the air and flew toward Smallville....

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_**Chapter 4: Doomsday**_

Smallville, Kansas: The Kent Farmhouse. Superman landed at the farm and he saw an ambulance there.

"What's going on here?" He asked. He had expected the farmhouse and the land to be void of visitors. He stared at the unconscious body of Lana Lang.

"Who are you stranger?" Spoke one of the Paramedics. The Young paramedic turned and saw the costume.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. You may call me Superman. I was sent here to stop a man named Zod. Do you have any idea where he is? His last known location was the _Talon"_ Superman said.

"My name is Davis. Davis Bloome. Why do I get the sense that I know you?" Davis said staring at the young Kryptonian suspiciously.

"Come to the main house, Mr. Bloome. We have much to discuss," Superman said, as he invited the young paramedic to the main house.

"Now, what the hell is going on and why do I not like you," Davis said as Superman closed the front door.

"I can try to answer your questions as best I can. What the hell is going on is that Major Zod has come to conquer Earth and your father and my father has suggested we work together to stop the Major. The second answer to your question is because you are the son of General Zod. The Major Zod we have been asked to stop is a _Mirror Universe _duplicate of General Ben-Joi Zod who wound up destroying our home. Our Fathers were once best friends, but your father grew jealous of my own father's accomplishments. General Zod stopped the forces of Palpatine but was corrupted by what he saw Palpatine could do and then sided with a lizard race who called _Visitors_. He destroyed Krypton and you were attached to my ship which brought me here. We belong to two different houses who had control of Krypton in two totally different areas. Your father had military control while my father had political power. When the ruling council had heard that Zod had raped a girl, he was sent to an Eternal prison," Kal-El said.

"What kinda prison would hold something like My father," Davis asked.

"A prison where he would exist as a phantom. The problem that we have now is that your destiny is different than mine. While I was sent to protect life, your Destiny is to kill me. You are the Son of my father's greatest enemy. We must put aside our differences and work together," Superman pleaded.

"I don't believe you, Kal-El. You haven't given me a single shred of evidence to verify what you said. How do I know you're even who you said you are," Davis objected. He then heard the voice of one of his fellow paramedics come in. The woman came in with a knife that she had pulled out of Lana Lang.

"We found this in her. She's got a punctured lung," The girl said. Superman used his super speed and grabbed the knife.

"I'm going to prove it," Kal-El said. He then stabbed Davis in the heart. Davis's eyes switched from a blue to a red as his Kryptonian alter-ego took over. Rock shards began to form over Davis's body and the man became something more than a man. Something monsterous, something evil. The creature that had been Davis Bloome roared at the girl then turned to Superman and he used his mighty legs and leaped into the air.

"What the hell was that?" the woman asked Superman.

"A monster known on my world as Doomsday. A monster who's sole purpose in life is to see me dead," Superman said sadly. He then leaped into the air after the man who was his sworn enemy...

_To Be Continued...._


	5. Chapter 5

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_Chapter 5: War_

_The North Pole, not far from the Fortress: _Doomsday flew over the North Pole, not being affected by the chilling cold. He roared angrily at being forced to reveal himself a lot sooner than expected. He then felt heat as Superman shot twin beams of heat which knocked the creature out of the air. The being landed in the snow. He then transformed back into Davis Bloome. He saw Superman land.

"How did I get here," Davis said as the Kryptonian landed near him and offered a hand to help him up.

"You flew here, Mr. Bloome. Your alter-ego has the ability to fly as a true Kryptonian. You have that ability too as a human but since you've just unlocked your other half, your own powers will come online too. If you choose not to use your powers, I could create a dampening field to,in effect, kill your abilities. For now, I will fly you to what I term my home away from home," Kal-El said. Davis grabbed Kal-El's shoulders and they were off again in the cold air, but neither one was affected by the cold winter air.

_The Fortress:_ General Zod lowered the security field he and Jor-El had set up around the Fortress as Kal-El had landed and then reactivated it. Davis stared around the Fortress.

"What is this place?" Davis asked as he looked around.

"You've reached a portion of the North Pole that was reconfigured to resemble our planet's topography. Jor-El set this up years ago before our planet was destroyed. Our two families have long been enemies but now we must put our differences aside to prevent this monster from taking over this planet," General Zod said. Davis frowned.

"This Major is you," He protested. General Zod shook his head.

"He is not exactly like me. In His reality, Krypton was left uninhabited. My double wanted to rule Krypton, but the ruling council ruled against him, so He proposed taking over our reality's version of Krypton while secretly preparing his own planet for takeover. His version of Jor-El was duped into helping him and both were banished from Krypton and Jor-El found himself on Earth. He released his son from _The Phantom Zone_ and Kal-El took over Earth beginning what had started in that reality's version of the United States. The United Empire of America was formed in that reality's 1983 while Kal-El was still discovering who he was. He became corrupted by Lex Luthor and both men took over the US then the world with ease. They then sought our reality again, by sending Michael Knight and KITT into this reality and sent messages back to his own reality that were intercepted by the US Government. We Must stop them. While I wanted to rule Krypton, I would not destroy or take the lives of our people just to get what I want. The US government gave me an option that literally left me no choice. I took it. I ask you in the name of our god Rao help Kal-El or else we will be overwhelmed and this planet with them," General Zod implored. Davis stared at Superman.

"I may not like you, but I have no choice," Davis said shaking Kal-El's hand.

"Then My Kryptonian brother, let the war begin," Kal-El said.

"What do we do now," Davis said. Kal-El used his super speed and switched back to "Clark".

"We will try to get you a job at _The Daily Planet_ so you can learn more about what he does. I don't want Doomsday being released considering your alter-ego wants to destroy me. Let's go," Clark said. They moved to the control panel and Jor-El touched a crystal. The two were gone.

"Now what, Jor-El?" General Zod asked.

"We go to work for LuthorCorp which is partially owned by my daughter. She'll get us jobs where we can aid our children in the war against your doppelganger," Jor-El said as he programmed the control panel to create some civilian clothes for both men.

"I have heard of a company called Rao created by my doppelganger. Wouldn't it be wiser to go work for them," Zod asked. Jor-El shook his head.

"Major Zod created that company to begin the process of taking over Earth. He declared war on Humanity. If it's war he wants, then it's war we shall give him," Jor-El said.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986;2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985;2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd)_

_**Chapter 6: Daily Planet**_

Clark ran from a copier machine back to his desk to stare at the computer as he was writing an article about Major Zod. He had heard that the Major had taken over Smallville, and was holding some people at _The Talon_ captive. He was trying to get Davis Bloome up to speed on what happens at _The Dail y Planet_. With Tess Mercer's blessing, He had set Davis up as his intern. He had also met with both Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Industries and super hero known as _**The Green Arrow**_ and Bruce Wayne's alter-ego Batman.

"So now what, Clark?" Davis said as he began to use his super speed to begin to look up information on the government files the US government had on _"The Mirror Universe"_ but nothing on the Mirror Krypton.

"Apparently our original spy could not reveal anything about Krypton, because Hannah knew nothing about Krypton's status when she jumped over," Clark said as he sat at his desk which was right next to Davis's but across from Lois's desk.

"Who was the spy the Mirror Universe sent over to discover ours?" Davis asked.

"My friend Hannah Melvin. She gained the gift of immortality after getting too close to Kryptonite fragments from the Mirror Universe's Krypton," Clark said.

"I thought their Krypton didn't explode," He whispered back.

"It didn't, but fragments began to break off to due the poisoning Major Zod did to the planet. He caused some ecological damage to his own world, and fragments had fallen near the Kawatche caves and she got exposed at the age of 6. She became ageless and can't die but she's good with that. According to what she told our Government _The Last Son of Krypton_ had come a lot earlier than when I did, or rather when we did. We had the information about that reality, but no idea if or when they would try to attack our reality. That didn't happen until my freshman year in 2001. By the way, You might want to encrypt this file or put it on a zip drive. Lois has a tendency to snoop. She did that to her cousin Chloe's computer when Chloe worked here," Clark said.

"Uh where is Chloe?" Davis asked as he brought up a GPS program on the computer.

"The Fortress why?" Clark asked.

"Because I programmed this computer to run her DNA to locate her and it is pinpointing two simultaneous DNA samples that match her blood work that was taken at Knight Industries. Can you explain that," Davis said looking at the computer screen.

"Could be a Mirror Universe double. Where is she?" Clark asked as he sat down.

"Smallville High School. Didn't you go to that school?" Davis asked. Clark nodded.

"Call my sister's cell. Let her know what's going on," Clark said, standing up.

"Uh, I don't have Trinity's cell programmed into mine. What about my alter-ego?" Davis asked.

"That's what Trinity is for? Call Chloe and let her know. Bruce made her _Watchtower_ so she needs to know what is going on," Clark said, as he bumped into Tess Mercer.

"Clark, I need you and Davis in Smallville to report on this guy Zod taking over Smallville. See if you can contact Superman for me," Tess said.

"We also have another problem, Miss Mercer," Davis said. He pointed to his computer screen.

"What's your problem, Mr. Bloome," She asked. She then stared at the dot on the computer screen which bore two dots that showed Chloe Sullivan in two different places.

"We have Chloe Sullivan in two different places. One place we can't disclose due to the FBI intervention but the other is Smallville High School," Davis said.

"What the hell," She said staring at the two dots.

"That's a problem, Tess. We need to find Superman and let him find this guy Zod and kick his ass," Davis giving Clark a secret smile, knowing Clark's alter-ego.

"Go guys!" Tess said. Davis and Clark grabbed their jackets and they walked toward the _Daily Planet_ door of the basement. They then saw Lois coming.

"Where are you guys going," She said seeing the "intern" badge on Davis.

"Smallville," Clark said.

"I'm coming," She said. They then heard another voice.

"Lane, your going to Russia. It seems Lex Luthor may have resurfaced in Moscow. How's your passport?" Tess said smiling. Clark then kissed Lois then Davis and Clark left.

"But why can't I go with Clark? He always manages to find interesting stories," Lois said, frustrated.

"Lane, apparently You have a plane waiting for you at Metropolis International Airport. Knight Industries Technology has a private plane waiting to take you to Moscow," Tess said.

"See you later, honey," Clark said as Clark and Davis left.

When Clark and Davis stepped out, Clark grabbed his Cell and called Trinity.

"Thank You for arranging Lois's flight," Clark said. He then smiled as he heard his sister's voice.

"Did she discover the Luthor angle?" Davis asked. Clark nodded.

"You can blame a Knight Industries technician from Moscow who sent an E-Mail to Trinity who forwarded to her buddies with the FBI," Clark said.

"Gotcha," Davis said.

"Care to use your super speed to get to Smallville?" Clark asked. Davis smiled.

"Just remember that Bart would kill you in a race if he were here," Davis said. Clark stared at him.

"How do you know Bart?" Clark asked.

"Remember, Lionel Luthor had me held at Luthor Mansion the day of the meteor shower. I was captured by _LuthorCorp_ and I began to secretly read reports of people with abilities and Bart Allen was one of the people Lionel was trying to capture," Davis said.

"Let's go," Clark said. The two men began to run at super speed....

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985; 2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 7: Hostage_

_Smallville High School:_ the Girl went about her day, no one really noticing her. She didn't care at that point. She also didn't know that her own doppelganger had graduated from Smallville High School 2 years prior, but she didn't care. She had a mission to do and she was going to do it. She was Chloe Sullivan, slave to Major Zod, and she had been sent to discover who _Watchtower_ was. Major Zod had discovered someone had been hacking into computers at _The Talon_ and Chloe had been recruited. She stared at the computer and slipped the zip drive into the USB port and the computer spyware began to rapidly download onto the computer that this reality's Chloe Sullivan had once used as Editor-In-Chief of the school paper since her freshman year in 2001.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Mrs. Bernstein asked Chloe Amy Sullivan. To avoid being recognized by anyone in this reality, she had used her middle name to register at the high school. Chloe nodded as she began to pretend to write an article on the computer while the spyware software was finishing adapting to the computer.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Bernstein, just working on an article," She said sounding happy, but in reality was not. The teacher nodded and then walked away as the girl glanced at the screen to see the spyware successfully downloaded.

"Computer, this is Chloe Amy Sullivan, begin search for the being code-named _Watchtower_," She said quietly to the voice-activated search program. The computer program began doing a fast-search scan for any and all computers. She then heard the voices of two policemen right outside her door.

"Hurry," She quietly pleaded. She knew if she were to be caught she would be sent somewhere where she would not live as happily as she was now. The Metropolis Police Officers, both females came in.

"Chloe Sullivan, someone would like to speak to you," One of the Officers said. She then looked at the young woman outside. It was Trinity Jean Knight, in her official position as an FBI agent. Chloe got up and ran.

"Crap, She ran," She said into a microphone that was attached to an earpiece known as an earwig.

"What now," Spoke the voice of Batman, Bruce Wayne in her ear.

"KARR, get her," Trinity said, as she saw the girl jump down from the second story window and cut through the parking lot. _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ pulled out of its parking spot and blocked the girl's way. She then heard the sound of super speed and saw Trinity and then Davis Bloome.

"What do you want?" Chloe said.

"You're looking for _Watchtower_ right? Well, your going to meet her," Trinity said.

"My master would kill me. I was not supposed to meet up with _Watchtower _just discover who it is," Chloe said.

"Haven't you already figured it out," Davis asked. The girl shook her head.

"Show her, Davis," Trinity said. Davis grabbed the girl and he super speed back up to the School newspaper and she saw the frightening image on the computer screen. It was her own face.

"I never knew. My master wondered how he was discovered in such a small town, and that some of his files had been hacked, he said. He wondered who had done it. I understand on your world it is against the law for a meeting between someone who is duplicated in my reality. Who gave you the authority to bend the rules," Chloe said angry at her being caught.

"This gives me the authority," She said removing a special order from The President of The United States, Barack Obama.

"You can't," Chloe said, more afraid now than angry.

"Which would you rather face? A government trying to stop you people from entering our world or meeting your duplicate here and stopping Major Zod's plans?" Trinity asked.

"How do you know who Major Zod is?" Chloe asked.

"She's Kryptonian, and hell-bent on stopping Zod so he can't do what he intends to do," Davis said.

"You don't understand. I'm a slave as well as a hostage. If I meet up with my doppelganger, I am dead," Chloe said.

"We'll see…" Trinity said as she handcuffed the girl, not sure of Clark's idea of capturing the girl was a good idea…

_To be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985; 2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 8: Hostage Part 2_

Chloe Amy Sullivan glanced around the room. She then glanced back at the handcuffs that held her hands behind her.

"Miss Sullivan, we know you were sent by Major Zod, to discover who is helping my brother, and although it is against the law here in the US for what I am about to do, know that once you and your doppelganger meet you will be sent away, and not killed," Trinity said as she showed her FBI badge to the security guards that were nearby Chloe's new apartment. She was in the process of doing some work for Wayne Enterprises, Her husband's company.

"Chloe Sullivan, it's good to see you again," Trinity said as she hugged the former newspaper reporter.

"Good to see you too. How's Clark?" She asked.

"Kal-El sends his regards. I have someone I'd like you to meet, and per Presidential orders, No one must know about this meeting, not Bruce and not even the rest of the Justice League. I had to make a request to bend the law regarding our dealings with _The Mirror Universe_, and my request was approved. I'd like to introduce to you Chloe Amy Sullivan, your Doppelganger from _The Mirror Universe_. Chloe Amy Sullivan I'd like to introduce to you, _Watchtower_, Mrs. Chloe Sullivan-Wayne, our information tech and strategist. I've also been instructed, per the President's request, since he knows about _The Phantom Zone_ that she be sent there after your meeting" Trinity said.

"Chloe Sullivan, It's an honor to meet you," Amy said.

"I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately, it's not for me. For weeks, I had been tracking Major Zod and finding myself being blocked by someone's particular hacking skills. I should have known Zod used you. Why would you let yourself be used like that?" Chloe said. Amy stared at her.

"Chloe, I had no choice. It was either I help him find a way into this reality and stop who ever stood in our way, or be killed. I was instructed to find the mysterious agent known as _Watchtower_ for Major Zod, so he can put our Kal-El on you to kill you. That was a request from President Lex Luthor of my universe. I had no way of knowing that Clark had a sister," Chloe Amy Sullivan said, afraid.

"You should have known what Trinity was capable of. We discovered your universe thanks to Hannah Melvin who told us everything and even told us about your Clark Kent. But everything didn't come to pass until your Universe invaded ours in 2002. Trinity Marie Knight was there. I discovered her as did Clark. You should have decided death was better than living in such corruption. Lex was a fool for deciding that my universe was worth trying to conquer. We stopped him and now we have a doppelganger of General Zod here to contend with. I was approached by The Secretary of State to stop you people at all costs. Oh, we knew about the Russian Offensive in Moscow last year. Your reality's Russians aren't as smart as ours were. We simply discovered the gateway they came through using Kryptonian technology given to us by Jor-El of Krypton. Why would you want to serve such a reality that wants nothing more than to conquer?" Chloe said.

"Wouldn't you do the same, Chloe? Our Clark Kent is a madman and it was through the Fortress of Solitude's database that allowed us to create the very first wormhole in 2002. It's my understanding there will be more," Chloe Amy Sullivan said smiling.

"Chloe Amy Sullivan, I have someone I'd like you to meet. She is currently head of LuthorCorp in my reality but she also serves as an agent of the agency known as _Checkmate_ which was conceived when your reality invaded mine. Her name is Tess Mercer," Chloe said. She then nodded to the dark haired young CEO of LuthorCorp to come in from the bathroom.

"Hello, Miss Sullivan. My Government has known all about you ever since the first wormhole you people opened. The Government agency I represented was conceived to combat you people. I've been sent here to make sure this meeting is civil. You'd be surprised what we got out of Hannah Melvin. She was a storehouse of information. We didn't know that you people existed; until Lionel Luthor had a team of scientists do a DNA check on Miss Melvin, and it turned out she was genetically the same except that she was immortal. That was the difference, oh and our Hannah Melvin died in a car accident along with her parents in 1983 back when Jor-El arrived a second time prior to your wormhole that brought her here in the first place. I could care less what you people do to your own kind, but when invasion happens in our own backyard, the government doesn't take too kindly," Tess said. Chloe Amy Sullivan glared at Tess then slapped Chloe.

"You bitch. You sold me out!" Amy Sullivan said, screaming at her doppelganger.

"I didn't sell you out, Amy. I just wanted you to know what you people are up against. That's what the Justice League is created for. We stop people like you. And we won't stop protecting our world from conquerors like Major Zod or even you're Lex Luthor. We'll stop you again and keep defending what's right," Chloe said. She then nodded to Trinity.

"We're through," Chloe said as she turned on her heel and walked away from the girl.

"There is someone else who wants to meet you," Trinity said as she removed _The Phantom Zone Projector_ from her pocket. The door opened and in came Clark Kent, dressed in a business suit.

"Clark!" She said backing away, not aware that this was not "Her" Clark.

"Hello, Chloe Amy Sullivan, how are you?" Clark said.

"What the hell? What are my orders?" Chloe asked suspicious.

"I am Superman. I know why you're here, and despite Kryptonian standards would prevent me from doing what The President has ordered, but I can't allow you return to Major Zod or else then you will be an issue that we would have to deal with," Clark said.

"I don't get it. Why are you so interested in stopping Major Zod?" Amy asked.

"Because of what he did to Krypton in the _Mirror Universe_, and he will do it to my Earth and as Earth's sole protector, I cannot allow Major Zod to destroy my adopted home as he did to Krypton. General Zod destroyed Krypton in my reality, and I am not going to let him rule this world. Goodbye, Miss Sullivan," Clark said. Chloe Amy Sullivan turned to Trinity and ran to try to stop her, but _The Phantom Zone Projector_ was activated and Chloe Amy Sullivan faded out and a bracelet fell to the ground. Clark bent down and picked up the bracelet.

"Do what you do, sweetie and look for what this does," Clark said. Tess stared at Clark.

"What do you think it is?" She asked. Clark shook his head. "Not sure," He said.

"It has a _LuthorCorp_ Corporate logo on it," Chloe said as she put it under a microscope.

"Damn, not good," Clark said, silently.

"What's the matter, Clark?" Tess said as he watched Chloe run the bracelet through a computer program known as the I-Clone.

"This bracelet is a tracking device that was designed to allow the other Chloe to finish her mission. Any failure it would have released a deadly toxin into her bloodstream. The author of this bracelet is _LuthorCorp_, but the designer is someone who is in this room," Chloe said turning to Tess and Clark.

"Who is it, Chloe?" Trinity asked as she stared at the image on the computer screen.

"Tess Mercer's _Mirror Universe _duplicate is working for Major Zod," Chloe said…

_To be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985; 2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 9: Troubles_

_The Talon: Smallville, Kansas:_ Major Zod smiled as he ruled a city. He had been fair warned by Lex about this city. He was worried about the Kryptonite fragments that were around the small town. He was in a back room at the _Talon_ that he had retrofitted as a computer lab. He had converted a computer to write and work using the language of his native Krypton. He was now using the computer to scan for the biological matrix of Chloe Amy Sullivan, the human slave he had code-named _Oracle_ and for the last hour the bracelet that she had worn was no longer broadcasting a signal. He sat down in the chair.

"My Lord, we have a problem. Two costumed individuals are in the city. They are codenamed _Batman _and _Green Arrow_. They have been identified as members of a team that the US Government code-named _**The Justice League**_ and they are at the local _LuthorCorp_ office. Apparently _LuthorCorp_ was bought out from under Lex Luthor by two individuals named Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen. We also learned from some spies within the US Government, that _Oracle_ has disappeared. We don't know where she is, but we have discovered the identity of _Watchtower_. It's Chloe Sullivan. What shall we do?" Samson, one of Major Zod's lieutenants said as he gave the traditional salute which was a thump on the chest then the arm extended and the hand clenched in a fist.

"Lieutenant, we will do what we must. We will make these humans pay. What about this so-called Superman that is rumored to be on this Earth? Have we found him?" Zod asked.

"No luck finding Kal-El, my Lord, but we must find him for he can help us find the Book of Rao. With that book, we can keep the dimensional portal open forever," Samson reminded the Major.

"Send Lana to _LuthorCorp _to discover the Book's whereabouts and we must find it sooner rather than later, Samson. Call Lana from our side, and she might seduce this so-called Superman out into the open," Zod said as he stared at the computer as one of the Kryptonian symbols came up. The symbol that came up was the House of El and the symbol for power.

"At Once, my Lord," Samson said and he left the room. Major Zod saw the repeating pattern of Kryptonian symbols and began to think.

"Major, we have a problem," Faora said coming in. He stared at the woman who carried his child.

"What is it now, Faora?" he said annoyed with the constant interruptions.

"Green Arrow & Batman have killed our agent at _LuthorCorp _and we don't know how," She said, frightened.

"Find these so called _Justice League _members and stop them. Use the power that is yours by birthright. Send Lana through the portal. I want her to kill her duplicate here then seduce Kal-El out into the open. Only he can lead us to the Book of Rao," Major Zod said. She nodded as he walked outside to look at the setting sun.

"Alert the humans that it is curfew time. Any found outside will feel my power and wrath," The Major said. Two of his Commanders nodded. The Major simply waited for that was the only thing he could do….

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985; 2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 10: Lana_

_Metropolis, Kansas:_ The Dimensional portal between our universe and _The Mirror Universe_ open and a young woman was thrown through and hit a garbage dumpster. She looked younger than her doppelganger in our Universe. She smiled as she had been here once before with Clark Kent, in 2002. She was Lana Lang, and was sent to look for something for her master, Major Zod. The thing she was sent for was the _Book of Rao_, a mystical Kryptonian book that was native to this reality. But it was known in both realities, but she had a secondary mission and that was to seduce Clark Kent also known as _Superman_ out into the open. She stood up and climbed out of the dumpster. She glanced around and saw _The Daily Planet_ nearby. She walked out of the alley that LuthorCorp scientists had sent her to in order to prevent the _**Justice League**_ from discovering her.

"Master, I am near _The Daily Planet. _I'll look for the Book of Rao there by perusing their database," She said into an earwig that was implanted into her ear. She began to walk.

_Watchtower Headquarters: Metropolis, not far away: _Chloe Sullivan was putting the Watchtower database back online considering one of Major Zod's minions had broken in and had severed the lines between a _Queen Industries _Satellite and her own database which held everything on her team which currently included Michael Knight, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, Trinity Jean Knight, and Lara Zor-El who had adopted the last name Knight. They were quietly saving the city and waiting for Clark Kent to reveal himself as Superman. She was trying to interlink Watchtower and the Fortress's computers which were the central crystal console that General Zod, Jor-El and Clark were using to tap into the _Talon's _security cameras. She then picked up another intrusion into our reality. She grabbed her Bluetooth and looked at her iPhone and pulled up Clark's number. She rotated one of the cameras that she had tapped into without Metropolis PD knowing it. She saw the young 21-year-old Lana Lang walking, and shivering in the cool November night.

"Clark, we have a problem. I'm sending you this feed to see what you guys can make of it," She said.

_The Fortress of Solitude-North Pole_-General Zod had tried to tap into the computer system his doppelganger was using but then received the data feed that Chloe had sent them. He pulled up a holographic screen of Chloe.

"Kal-El, Your friend Chloe is calling," Zod said. Clark grabbed his iPhone and pressed the application to connect him to _Watchtower. _He then threw the video feed up on the holographic screen that Zod had created. They saw Lana walking toward _The Daily Planet. _

"Chloe, Clark here. I thought you had found a way to stop these incursions. What is she doing here? You do realize our Lana is at Met Gen and if they meet the _Mirror _Lana will kill our Lana. What is she doing here and why?" Clark said.

"The Book of Rao," Jor-El suggested. Zod looked at him.

"My friend, that book is legend," he protested. Clark stared at both men. He then brought up the alleged legend onscreen.

"General, if this thing is a legend then why is both the families of the House of Zod and the House of El mentioned if it is a legend," Clark asked as he skimmed the brief apocryphal Kryptonian article written in ancient Kryptonian hieroglyphics.

"I don't know but legend has it that the Book of Rao was somehow transported to Earth and both of our Ancestors were sent to Earth to retrieve it. It is said to grant greater power to who ever finds the book based on the person's moral compass. However it also has an added advantage that we need right now," General Zod said. Clark stared at him.

"What advantage would that be," He asked. Ben-Joi smiled and then said, "It will close off our reality to the _Mirror Universe _forever. Somehow deep in both our planet's histories someone discovered our reality and created a bridge. The Book of Rao would terminate that bridge forever and send the inhabitants back to their own reality with no possible way to come back. For the people of Krypton, it would also take them to another plane of Existence. We must find that book before Lana does, but where is it," Clark smiled.

"What year was the Book said to arrive? Do the Legends tell us what Earth year it arrived?" He asked. Jor-El re-pulled up the ancient text.

"1920, right in Smallville Kansas. A farm. Your farm!" Jor-El said with surprise in his voice as he pulled up a holographic scan from one of the book's alleged pages.

"My grandfather Hyrum never said anything about the book of Rao. If He knew about it, why wouldn't he say anything," Clark wondered.

"Kal-El, you need to stop Lana from finding this book, and then go into the past to discover how it got here in the first place. It is time for Superman to reveal himself to the world," Jor-El said. He embraced his son.

"I won't let you down, Father," he said. "How will I get to the past to find this book?" He asked.

"Once you find the book it will teleport you to the past. You must find it before one of the Mirror Universe Kandorians do. Hurry, Kal-El!" General Zod said. Clark switched into one of his Superman costumes and flew off toward Metropolis…

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Smallville: Splinter Cell_

_(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and All Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 NBC & Universal Studios. V is ©1983-1985; 2009 Warner Brothers and is created by Kenneth Johnson. All other characters are mine. Any and all Star Wars references are ©1977-2005 Lucasfilm Ltd. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_**Chapter 11: Superman**_

Lana glanced at the Daily Planet newspaper as it had a report of Major Zod's Kandorians seen flying all over the world. The headline read "_Aliens menace World: Who can stop them?"_ in big bold black letters. Lana knew that in her world President Lex Luthor would stop such an article and keep anything and everything related to Krypton secret except about Earth's co-ruler, Kal-El of Krypton who is code-named in his reality _The Sovereign. The Sovereign _was the muscle to Luthor's reign. Now she was sent to this soft almost flip side of a reality of a universe by Major Zod to help him take over this reflection of her world. It was going to be almost easy considering some of her own allies worked at Smallville High School. She stood up and walked around the Kent farm. She had found that her keys which were for the Kent farm in her own reality worked in this one. She was searching for _the book of Rao_, a book prophesied to grant its user more power but it also could close the bridge between her own reality and this one. She was determined that the Major would find it before this world's Justice League would. She had no idea that nearby watching her from a video feed was Oliver Queen, _The Green Arrow_ and Bruce Wayne, _The Batman_ from a Wayne Industries spy camera that could hover in the air and could render itself invisible by camouflage abilities built in by Knight Industries Technology.

"Now what?" Oliver asked Bruce as they both pulled on their hoods. Bruce stared at his communicator device.

"We alert Clark. Superman needs to know right away about this," Bruce said silently. They then heard a rush of speed and in his costume was Superman staring at Lana.

"We need to talk," Superman said to Lana and he grabbed her and super sped out the door and into the air.

_Metropolis, Kansas_, Lois Lane stared at the plane tickets as she was going overseas to go to Africa for a news article. She had told Clark about it and he had told her that he too would be working on an assignment as well but this one, he did not tell her was for the US Government. She had revealed to him that the Mirror Kandorians were making war against The Earth and she was sent to Nairobi to investigate a woman linked to a man named Zod. She then heard people at the window and pointing.

"What's going on, Johnson," She asked. The new cub photographer James Bartholomew Olson pointed up in the sky at what looked like a man dressed in a one piece costume and a cape.

"I never thought I would see the day when I would see a man fly," Robert Johnson said. Lois just stood there caught in the daze of the muscled young man (or at least he looked young to her) and then Jimmy took his picture.

_The Daily Planet Roof-_Superman landed with the mirror Lana and then released her.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily. She hadn't seen her own Kal-El in a costume. But this one she had recognized in the Kawatche caves in her own reality. It showed an image of a man with the House of El symbol on his chest. She had never known what it meant or who it was.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. But I am not your Kal-El, Lana. I know what your Kawatche caves depict thanks to Hannah Melvin. She made some very revealing details to our Government. One of which was somehow my presence is known in your reality. What are you here for?" Superman asked.

"Don't act so surprised, Kal-El. I am here for _the Book of Rao_. Major Zod wants it. He said it would grant him stronger powers than what he now has. He had arranged this war in your world to cover having us slaves look for _the book of Rao. _He was asked to get it not just for himself but for someone else as well. You know where it is," Lana said as she stared at him. She remembered her love for the Clark Kent of her reality, but how in her own reality Clark Kent had killed her family, at her own request. That way she would gain the fortune that they had not left for her in their will.

"We have a problem, Lana. According to ancient legends the _Book of Rao_ was discovered at the Kent Farm, but the problem is, it's not at the Kent farm," Superman said.

"That's because, Clark," She said using his Earth name as a curse word, "It's not here in your reality, it's in mine. Or did General Zod not tell you that," She said. Clark's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know who supplied me with the information," He said, his suspicions growing. He did not trust General Zod but so far the General was honest.

"It was the General who supplied President Lex Luthor with the idea of using the secret society of Kandorians from what you call _The Mirror Universe_ and our own Major Zod to start a war to hide the fact that he wanted _the Book of Rao_ for his own purposes. He has a blue Kryptonite impurity that prevents him from having the powers a true Kryptonian would have here on Earth. That one constant is true in both realities. Our Yellow sun gives Kryptonians powers beyond what we humans would have. But somehow our Kandorians have powers here as does our Major Zod, but your General doesn't. I was sent here with the purpose of leading you into a trap, but what The Major failed to see is that I am a part of a rebellion to free us from President Luthor and his strong arm tactics. I will take you back to our reality and then send you into the distant past of our reality to look for the _Book of Rao_. According to its legend, the Book was taken from Krypton and brought here to Earth by a team of experts lead by two scientists. Both are from the two different houses that dominated your home world. Dax-Ra Zod and Mon-El were sent to Earth to hide the book from the Kryptonian ruling Council. It was prophesied that the _Last Son of Krypton_ would come and restore it to the House of El. Now in our reality _The Last Son of Krypton _doesn't apply to our Clark, but it does apply to you. You must make contact with your Justice League and warn them that the war they are fighting is a sham but they must convince the Warring Kandorians to lay down their weapons, or else they will fall right into both the General and Major Zod's hands," Lana said. Clark stared at her.

"I don't trust you, Lana," he said after a minute.

"Your Lana was not left for dead by Major Zod but was left for dead by yours. General Zod had ordered one of the Kandorians to lure her to Your Fortress and then kill her but Jor-El came and stopped her. In an effort to stop both General Zod and the Kandorian Jor-El tried to use the Fortress's defense systems against the General but General Zod turned it against him. He's frozen in a block of ice surrounded by Green Kryptonite fragments. In order to save your Father's life and the lives of the millions here on Earth, we have to go," Lana said. She turned to see reporters and Photographers come up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Spoke the multitude of reporters to the Man of Steel. Clark smiled.

"I am called Superman. My name is Kal-El and I come from a long dead world called Krypton. I was sent here to prevent what happened on Krypton from happening again. The man who destroyed my world, General Zod is alive and on this world. He has instigated a war between us and _The Mirror Universe_ to look for a piece of Kryptonian literature called _The Book of Rao_. It will grant him the same powers that I have. I am the Only One who can stop him and in order to do that I must travel back to _The Mirror Universe_ with the help of the Healer, also known to you as Hannah Melvin. I assembled a team together to fight this war. They will fight in the name of Kal-El against the Forces of Zod to help bring peace to Earth. I know the Healer is here," Clark said scanning the faces of the Reporters. One woman came forward. Hannah had taken a job at _The Daily Planet _to earn a decent living and to help prevent the corruption from happening here that happened in her own reality.

"Superman to Watchtower, come in," Superman said into the earwig.

"Watchtower here, what's the go Clark," Chloe said in his ear.

"I know Trinity developed a Tran dimensional teleporter between our universe and _The Mirror Universe_. Activate The Knight Industries transporter and set it to send three people back to _The Mirror Universe. _Lana Lang, Hannah Melvin and myself. Do it now!" Superman said.

_Watchtower Headquarters: _Chloe began typing command after command into the computer system that both Wayne Enterprises and Trinity Jean Knight's own Knight Industries Technology had helped devise. She then heard a 3-code input being inputted. It was Tess Mercer.

"Command protocol activated Clark. You sure about this," She said. Tess walked in and saw Clark on the monitor that was sending her the image care of Queen Industries.

"Yes Watchtower. Do it!" Clark said. Tess stared and _The Last Son of Krypton_, the Healer and Lana Lang were gone…sent back to _The Mirror Universe. _

_Suddenly an alarm rang. Tess stared at Chloe. "What is that?" She said. _

"_Our defenses have been breached and there was only one man I gave that command code to," Chloe said. _

"_Who the hell is that," Tess said. They then heard him and his doppelganger come in. _

"_General Zed. My agents in the Mirror Universe will stop Kale-El and he will not be able to return from where he is. Kneel before Zed!" General Zed said. _

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
